


be still,

by grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: cold, cold hands.perfect for her.





	1. because i love you.

 

her-

 

her. always her. 

 

it would always be her. 

despite everything, you think it's still her. the woman before this, the woman with warm hands. you lay on the cold, damp rooftop. you wonder sometimes,

 

would things always turn out this way-

no matter the choices that were made?

 

you're out of breath. you want to cry. you miss her. 

 

that unfamiliar look in her eyes when she saw you,

it hurt more than when she tried to kill you.

the words you spoke to her just a few years ago don't hold any meaning now.

 

you see her making her way to you. you shiver-

she looks into your eyes. 

 

_on christmas, she was holding you by the fire. her ex husband would visit and say hi, because that's who he was._

_the mistletoe hung and she held your face as she gently kissed you._

 

_you had gotten her a mug. it was a stupid, stupid mug but she smiled at you. you wrapped your arms around her._

 

now,

 

it's all different. this is not what was supposed to happen. 

 

you were angry with talon. you wanted her back. her old self. 

 

it starts to rain, you realize, as your face gets wet. but,

there are no raindrops from the sky. 

 

they broke her. you couldn't help but feel angry with overwatch, too. they should have done better.

 

you should have done better. 

 

that look in her eye when you first saw her after getting her back from talon

it haunts you. 

 

she stands over you, and you give a shaky smile. 

 

_march. the month she left you-_

_to travel for her ballerina stuff. it was a mutual agreement and you understood. it was easier this way, anyway,_

 

_at least- that's what you had told yourself. you watched her on the tv. your heart beat wildly._

_sleeping was hard when your bed still smelled like her shampoo._

~~_you missed her._ ~~

 

you close your eyes, when you felt something cold press against your face. you didn't bother to open your eyes to see what it was. 

 

you remember meeting her at the airport when she got back from her tour. 

you squeezed her. she was home. you were together again.

 

then she was gone from your hands-

then she was gone from her mind.

 

now-

 

you can't remember if it was her gun pressed against your face or her hands.

but you wonder why she didn't kill you.

 

you watched her disappear, 

 

for the third time.

 

you didn't bother trying to stop the tears from falling.

 


	2. because i forgot you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warm smile, warm hands.
> 
> you can't remember her.

the first time you saw her,

you tried to kill her.

and you still do.

 

she is your enemy, 

she is talon's enemy.

 

then you figured something was up with this girl.

she wouldn't kill you-

so you, at first, figured that she was just too weak to do so.

 

you had no qualms about killing her. she was just  _too quick._

after all, why would you hesitate killing her when you didn't with ana?

with your ex-husband?

 

you remember that night vividly. how-

_~~you felt alive.~~ _

 

then you saw her at the gauntlet mission. 

and she saw you-

and she smiled.

 

but it didn't reach her eyes.

 

you ignored it. you ignored anything about this girl. 

 

then it was winter. sometime near christmas.

 

a memory resurfaced.

_A smile from a freckled face. gérard visiting. Hugging that freckled face. A mug._

 

you freeze. 

what?

why did you remember that? was that even your memory?

 

even if you had questions, you kept quiet. you continued what you did.

 

that led you to the rooftop you're at now. you didn't feel the cold but judging by the shivering mess of the girl in front of you, you assumed it was cold.

~~_you never thought it was not because of the cold._ ~~

 

she saw you and gave you a shaky smile. you saw her eyes.

_a girl with short spiky hair and a oversized hoodie looked at you with stars in her eyes._

_you fought the urge to stay, to stay for her._

_you didn't mind not pursuing the ballet dream to stay._

_but you went. who was she?_

 

you walked closer to the body. who was she, exactly?

 

_you held her close to you, and she looked up at you with tears in her eyes._

_the face is so blurry but you can make out the freckles._

_if you didn't know better-_

 

you stand over her. her eyes are closed. she's crying silently. 

you don't feel any sympathy but something inside you tells you to make it better.

 

you are widowmaker.

you were amélie.

but amélie is dead and you-

you are alive.

 

you had nothing to feel.

you grabbed your rifle. 

 

_you see her face as she-_

_she holds you tightly-_

_her._

 

_her._

_her? why is she here?_

 

_then she turns to you-_

~~_why does she seem so familiar. what did she do to you?_ ~~

 

your eyes widen slightly. you lean over and curiosity gets the better of you. 

you touch her face with your hand.

 

and you,

you leave.

 

you don't think you'll ever remember that girl but she seems awfully familiar.  

you don't look back.

 

~~_you doubt your own ability of self-restraint._ ~~

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two

**Author's Note:**

> well i tried


End file.
